


You Saved Me

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: When a vampire saves a witch.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	You Saved Me

* * *

* * *

Hermione’s haven bingo 2021

Square: N3 Author’s choice. 

Pairing: Hermione / Emmett

* * *

Hermione landed in a dark forest painting and covered in sweat. Tears ran down her face as she began quickly looking for a hiding spot. Finding a cluster of moss-covered boulders, she fit herself between the rocks into a small space; crouching down as low as possible. Hermione stopped breathing as a crack of apparition filled the silence in the damp forest. 

"Hermione." A voice spoke not far from where Hermione was hiding. "I know you're here. I have become attune with your magical signature." 

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut praying to anyone listening that he wouldn't find her. She knew though he would find her; she was only delaying it.

"The longer I have to hunt you, the more I am going to hurt you." He spoke again. 

Hermione peeked out of one of the cracks seeing Rabstan Lestrange looking around trying to find her. She watched him move from her view hearing the footsteps fade. Leaning back she gave a sigh of relief. The relief was only momentary as she was pulled from her hiding spot by her hair. 

"Did you truly believe I didn't know you were there?" Rabastan laughed maniacally as he slung her to the ground. He placed anti-apparition wards around them. 

"No please let me go. Please." Hermione begged to try to crawl away from the death eater.

"I don't think so, witch. I have been hunting you too long." He smiled at her. "The Dark Lord may be dead but his cause lives on. I want a piece of you for myself, but before that-  _ Curcio _ ." 

Hermione let out a scream that could be heard for miles. 

And it was heard. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett Cullen was hunting when he heard a woman scream, not just any scream but one of agonizing pain and terror. Without a second thought, Emmett ran as fast as possible to the scream as he got closer the screams became worse as he began picking up a voice speaking. 

"See what happens when you do not do what I say." the voice yelled. "I'll break you witch, then I'll make you bleed; one way or another." 

"No, please no."

He heard a female scream.

Emmett growled hearing this picking up the pace. 

Emmett entered the clearing just to see the man send a jet of light at the girl on the ground causing cuts to appear on her body. The worst one was in her neck. The smell of her blood should be filling the air making him insane, but there was no smell to her blood. 

Emmet instantly hit the man sending him across the ground. The man flipped over looking at him and paled before turning to the girl. "I'll be back." 

He watched the man disappear into thin air. 

He didn't have time to be shocked by the man disappearing as he heard the girl cry out slightly on the ground. Walking over he looked down at the girl whose bloodshot eyes found her. She gave a small cry of fear, but didn't have the strength to try and move away from him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Emmett spoke holding his hands. "Please let me help you." 

The girl couldn't speak as a spasm hit her body causing her to convulse on the ground. Emmett moved to pick her up in his arms as she slipped from conciseness. Emmett stopped breathing as placed his hand over the wound on her neck.

"You're safe now." Emmett whispered, taking off to his home. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Carlisle, I need you," Emmett yelled coming through the door holding on to the girl carefully. "Carlisle now!" 

Carlisle rushed into the room seeing the girl in Emmett's arms. "Bring her upstairs quickly." 

Emmett enters Carlisle's medical room placing her on the bed. "Don't remove your hand from her neck. I don't know how deep her wound is." 

Emmett nodded looking down at the girl on the bed who was so small and pale. She was beautiful even covered in blood and mud. 

"I don't know what happened but a man was hurting her without even touching her. She was screaming so hard and loud her eyes are completely bloodshot." 

Carlisle didn't respond as he came over quickly replacing Emmett's hand with his. Feeling a steady pulse under the skin he could tell the cut hadn't hit a vital artery. He started work on her neck first stopping the bleeding before stitching the wound up. Once it was cleaned it didn't look as bad as it first did. 

"Go clean up and I will be here," Carlisle said to his son, noticing his hesitation to leave the girl he spoke again. "She'll be fine here. Now go." 

He hooked her up to an IV to get fluids into her body before he filled a syringe with a pain killer putting it into her IV. Glancing down his eyes locked onto a small golden Phoenix resting in her ring finger. It was almost unnoticeable but he could see it perfectly. Carlisle frowned; he knew that symbol. There was more to this girl than what meets the eye. 

"Carlisle, has she woken up, anything?" Emmett asked, coming back into the room. His eyes narrowed slightly seeing Carlisle looking intently at something on her hand. 

"No, nothing yet; and with the pain medicine I just gave her she most likely won't wake until tomorrow," Carlisle said evenly. "I need the girl to wake first before I can know anything."

"Carlisle, what is it?" Emmett asked, seeing a look pass over Carlisle's face.

Carlisle turned to look at Emmett, "This girl is in a highly secret organization. If it's one I believe it is, she is in more danger than we could comprehend." 

Emmett said nothing glancing over at the girl sleeping. He was truly confused as to how this girl could be in so much danger. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione opened her eyes slowly feeling the deep pain radiating over her body; though not as deep as the pain normally was after being tortured. She glanced around the room she was in realizing she had no idea where she was or if she was safe. The memory of Lestrange finding her played in her head, she remembered a man coming and saving her. His eyes were burned into her memory. They looked to be of molten gold. That information registered in her head as a nonhuman feeding vampire. Trying to sit up she gave a small cry of pain. 

"Don't sit up to fast. I did some x-rays while you were sleeping and you have three fractured ribs. Along with a laceration to the neck; among other things." 

Hermione looked up blinking rapidly trying to focus her eyes; seeing a man with pale blonde hair speaking to her. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. My son saved you yesterday afternoon. It's the early hours of the morning, now. We watched over you during the night."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione responded telling him her name. 

"I am guessing by the Phoenix on your finger, you are a member of The Order of the Phoenix?" Carlisle asked, walking over to her slowly. 

"How would you know of the order?" Hermione questioned warily. 

"I was a friend of Albus Dumbledores for a long time. It was hard to hear of his passing." Carlisle answered feeling bad for the flicker of grief that passed over the girl's face. "If you are a member then you know what I am." 

"You're a vampire," Hermione whispered. 

Carlisle nodded in response, "You're a witch." 

"Yes, sir."

"What has happened with the war?" 

"We won but we lost just as much. They killed anyone they saw. I have lost so many people because of that war but it's over. The man that was torturing me, Her had followed me and cornered me every time I thought I could get to my friends for help- He was there. So I ran. he wants me dead."

"Why?" 

"I killed his sister in law. He was having an affair with her behind his brother's back." Hermione confessed letting her head hang slightly, showing she had remorse for her actions. "She was trying to kill me." 

"I wasn't thinking you would have." Carlisle stood giving Hermione a soft smile. "Hermione, if you would like I have some clean clothes if you would like to bathe and have on some clean clothes." 

"That sounds wonderful actually," Hermione admitted. "I have been running from him for a while. Soon as I am done I can be out of your hair."

"You don't have to rush off. You really need to heal someplace safe before you run off." Carlisle advised. 

"It's safer if I am not here," Hermione admitted. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone." 

"You won't be,” A small woman walked into the room. "I am Alice Cullen. Carlisle's daughter for all intent and purpose. I brought you some clothing." 

"Thank you, Alice," Hermione whispered giving Alice a small smile. Hermione slowly began sitting up gasping in slight pain Alice walked over gently helping her up, taking her over to the bathroom. 

"If you need anything you say my name, I'll be here in a flash." Alice smiled. 

"Actually, I had a bag with me," Hermione spoke up stopping the petit vampire. 

"Emmett didn't have a bag when he brought you here," Alice said. 

"Oh, I guess I lost it out there. It's not the first thing I have lost; it probably won't be the last." 

Alice nodded, closing the door going downstairs to find Emmett.

Hermione hissed slowly pulling her shirt over her head. Looking in the mirror she could see all the scars of war covering her body. The fresh ones stuck out like a beacon on her creamy skin. Turning she walked over to the shower turning on the water letting it warm. Stepping into the shower she could feel her muscles instantly loosen and her wounds burn as the water rolls across her body. Grabbing the Shampoo she washed her hair, slowly moving her arms. Hermione watched the dirt and grime wash of her body going down the drain. Finally feeling slightly human again. She stepped out of the shower putting on the clothing Alice had previously brought her; a cream long sleeve sweater and loose black pants. 

Hermione quietly stepped out of the bathroom, gently closing the door. Turning she found a man sitting in a chair holding her beaded bag. 

"I went back for your bag." He said standing up walking over to her. He placed the small bag in her hands. 

"Thank you so much." She said looking up at him. He was a tall man, with short curly brown hair that was almost black. Normally any girl would be staring at his muscles or golden eyes but she couldn't stop looking at his dimples. 

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He introduced himself to her. 

Her jaw dropped slightly, "You saved me."

Emmett nodded, "I heard you scream a couple of miles away and I came running."

"I can't thank you enough." She smiled up at him. 

"You don't have to." 

"I really do. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." She said sincerely, reaching into her bag to find her potions crushed. "Oh no." 

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"The healing potions I had in here are crushed and I don't have the supplies to make more. I guess ill be here a little while."

"It's really not a problem," Emmett assured her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually." Hermione smiled at him, she winced feeling pain from the bruise on her face. 

"Come with me. Esme will be happy to have a reason to use the kitchen." 

Hermione smiled walking slowly with Emmett down to the kitchen, who took his time helping her down the stairs. She couldn't help feeling warm inside around Emmett. This feeling was very foreign to her. How could she feel anything about someone she had just met? 

Hermione walked slowly beside Emmett down the hall to the kitchen. Hermione was blown away by their house. It was so beautiful and open.

"Your home is beautiful." Hermione complimented. 

"I like it." Emmett replied simply. He glanced over at Hermione without her noticing. He wondered how someone so small could have dealt with so much and still be standing with a smile on her face. Stepping into the kitchen Brought Emmett out of his thoughts as he saw Esme standing in front of the stove. 

"Hermione, this is Esme Cullen, my mother." Emmett introduced the women. 

“Hello, Mrs. Cullen.” Hermione smiled

Esme placed the spoon on the counter coming over to Hermione to shake her hand. "Just Esme. It's wonderful to see you up and doing so well." 

"Hermione," Hermione replied. Something about this woman reminded her greatly of her own mother. "Thank you so much for everything you have all done for me. There's no way I could ever repay you." 

"Nothing to repay." Esme smiled warmly. "Come sit. I made you some soup. It's very light. Help you get your strength back and there's no need to thank me. " Esme held up her hands to stop the words forming on Hermione's lips.

Hermione nodded going over to the barstool hissing slightly at the pain as she set down. Emmett set down beside her as Esme placed a bowl of soup in front of Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she took a few spoonfuls reminding her not to eat too much. Knowing it would easily make her sick. 

"Esme, this is wonderful. You're a really good cook." Hermione stated taking another bite. 

"Yeah, for someone who doesn't eat it." Emmett joked with a smile. It fell quickly as Esme glared. "What?" 

Hermione smirked, shaking her head. As Alice stepped into the room coming to sit on the other side of the counter. 

"Thank you for the clothes," Hermione said. 

"Don't thank me. It wasn't a problem at all." Alice spoke rapidly. "But now I need to find you some more clothing and shoes." 

Hermione just stared at her wide-eyed as she spoke so fast. 

"Alice," Emmett spoke, catching her attention. Alice froze in what she was saying, taking in the look on the young girl's face. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be staying. So you would need some clothes." Alice shrugged meekly. 

"I am staying. I am sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude. It's just a lot-" Hermione stammered over her words. 

"Alice talks-" Emmett paused looking between the two women. "A lot." 

Alice grabbed the kitchen towel from the counter throwing it in Emmett's face. 

The four sat in the kitchen talking until the evening until the rest of the Cullen family arrived home. Carlisle whom Hermione had already met arrived first followed not long by Edward and Jasper. 

The people around her no matter that they are vampires. For once in a long time, Hermione felt safe. 

* * *

Time passed slowly for Hermione after she was brought to the Cullen home. Not that she was complaining. She enjoyed the peacefulness with the family. Carlisle watched her injures, which were healing nicely. Esme was wonderful as well watching over Hermione. Esme and Carlisle reminded her so much of her parents. The others were amazing as well Alice was like a sister she never had, pepping her up whenever she was down. Also she wanted to shop Hermione to death. Hermione's relationship with Edward was odd, he could always hear her thoughts and Hermione could block him from her thoughts at any time. It aggravated Edward at first until it became an ongoing game with them. 

Jasper, she connected with the most, both having survived through wars. Different types of war but still war nonetheless. Anytime Jasper would feel her slipping down into the darkness, he would help control her depression. Hermione was truly thankful to him for that pulling herself out of that darkness was not easy. 

Emmett. 

Emmett was another story entirely. 

He was nice, funny, and very protective of her. Even in just the short time they had known one another. Anytime Hermione went out or did something he was never far but he also knew she needed her space as well. She could sit and talk with him for hours about anything. He would strike people for the type of man that only spoke of fighting and sports, which he did but there was more to him than just that. She couldn't help the warmness that crawled over her when he was near her. 

Sitting under the moonlight Hermione watched the fire roar, waiting for Emmett to come back outside. She rested back on a pillow gently rocking the swing back and forth as Emmett appeared at her side once again. Taking a seat next to her he handed her a mug of hot chocolate with mint on top. 

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him. "When were you turned?"

"1935. The day and month I can't remember." Emmet explained. "I was lucky Carlisle was close by; he smelt the blood and saved me." 

"Do you ever wish you were human Still?" 

Emmett paused before he answered.

"Yes, and no," Emmet responded looking over to her. "Yes because I don't want to be a monster. I would never want to hurt anyone." 

"Why the no then?" Hermione asked, pulling the blanket around her tighter. 

"I have gotten to do so many things and meet so many people, like you. Without Carlisle saving me I wouldn't be here." Emmett explained. "I mean the super-strength doesn't hurt." He smirked at her. 

Hermione blushed, "You wouldn't have been there to save me." 

"I wouldn't have been there to save you," Emmett repeated. 

"You're an amazing person, Emmett," Hermione said leaning forward and taking his hand. 

"I would like to think so," Emmett replied looking at their joined hands. 

Hermione said looking pensive. "I have seen true monsters you don't come close."

"What has that man done to you?" Emmett questioned. 

"The easier question would be what he hasn't done." Hermione started looking over at the fire. She seemed to shut down slightly. "He'll be back for me. I am just not sure when." 

"I won't let anything happen to you," Emmett growled as his small hand tightened on his. "I'll make sure of it." 

"I know." Hermione smiled slightly. Emmett wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest watching the flames dance. Hermione and Emmett grew closer as time passed. Over time the thought of leaving Emmett hurt. He was becoming a vital part of her life, the center of her world. He made her smile all the time, even if he made a joke about her. Hermione took his picking on her with a grain of salt. 

In the back of Hermione's mind, she knew she would have to eventually go home back to England but the thought shattered Hermione's heart. 

The nagging feeling in the back of her mind, wondered where Rabastan was, why hadn't he come back after her; she had still been in the same place he had left her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he comes back after her. 

* * *

Hermione finished her conversation with Carlisle as he told her she was fully healed, from her injuries. She walked out on the porch running thoughts through her head. She knew she was going to have to finish this fight. Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Alice had gone hunting, they would return shortly. The fear started to well up at the thought of the choice she was going to have to make. 

“It’s okay you know.” 

Hermione jumped seeing Jasper standing next to her. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright. I’m a little jumpy.” Hermione chuckled. 

“I could feel your emotions from the other side of the house,” Jasper spoke leaning on the railing meeting her eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” Hermione apologized, crossing her arms. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. “ I just- I don’t want to leave, but I know what I have to do.”

“I lived through a war, Hermione,” Jasper told her. “ I know how you're feeling.”

“Literally.” Hermione chuckled, while actually getting on from the major. 

“True.” Jasper agreed. 

The duo paused hearing a movement at the edge of the woods, both cautiously moved down the porch to the noise. When Hermione spotted more movement, she fired a stunning spell at the thing moving. 

"Blimey, Hermione!" 

Hermione frowned hearing the voice that spoke, "Harry?" 

"Yes, Hermione," Harry stepped out from the woods rubbing his face. "Why is it always my face?" 

“Hermione?” Jasper questioned, still watching the strange man standing in his yard. She could see Jasper was sitting on the edge.

"Oh, Jasper this is Harry Potter. My best friend from England," Hermione informed, putting her wand away. "I would say I am sorry, but I am not." 

"I noticed." Harry smiled at his best friend giving her a warm hug. Turning to Jasper Harry held out a hand and the vampire shook his. “Harry Potter, Pleasure.” 

Harry noticed the golden eyes, giving Hermione a look. “Hermione, why are you on the other side of the world?” 

"Lestrange, He found me and went insane. I couldn’t shake him off of me, I ran. I got hurt not far from here and Jasper's brother Emmett, he saved my life.” Hermione asked walking back over to the porch as Harry followed her up the steps taking a step beside his best friend. Jasper followed, staying near Hermione. “I needed to heal.”

"Hermione there’s more to it than that, I know it," Harry spoke plainly. "Something has made you stay here Hermione. I know you haven't been forced to stay with her so what is it, Hermione, or who is it." 

"Emmett," Hermione admitted. 

"See, was that so hard," Harry said playfully, earning a glare from Hermione. "I’m sorry it took me so long to find you but I had been looking in England. I fought with the head of the Aurors department to trace your wand and it led me here.” 

"Thank you, Harry.” Hermione smiled. “You know though he is still after me even now.” 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t made a move,” Harry thought out loud. “then again with a family of vampires guarding you, doubt that’s a good idea.”

The Cullen family appeared in the field, Hermione saw Emmett coming straight to her. The vampire's eyes locked on Harry standing next to her. 

"Emmett," Hermione smiled up at him causing his face to relax slightly. "This is my best friend Harry Potter. Harry this is Emmet Cullen. This is Edward, Esme, and Alice Cullen." 

"Pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you all for saving her and taking care of her. " Harry smiled, shaking their hands. 

“Even in this short time she’s become a part of our family,” Esme said. 

“I-.” Harry and Hermione instantly jumped turning to the sound of apparition from behind them. Sure enough, a completely insane, Rodolphus Lestrange stood behind them. 

“Wasn’t expecting him,” Lestrange said looking slightly surprised. 

“Are you with me Hermione?” Harry asked not removing his eyes from the dark wizard in front of him. 

“She won’t do anything. She’s weak and terrified of me.” Lestrange laughed, his blackened teeth showing. 

“You’re right I am terrified of you, but rage is overpowering that.”

Lestrange glanced between the duo and one glance at the vampire behind them standing at the defensive, apparated away. Harry waved his wand, “I have a track on him, Hermione. We have to go.” 

Hermione turned to Emmett kissing him on the lips, “I have to go.” 

“I know.”

“I hate that was our first kiss.” 

“Then don’t make it our last,” Emmett replied as she let go of him running to Harry. She took his hand and vanished from Emmett's sight. 

* * *

Emmett had been on edge for two long weeks until he heard the familiar crack of the apparition in the yard. He was standing in the yard in a flash finding Hermione standing before him. Her breathing ragged, covered in grime, a smile crossed her face seeing her. He knew whatever had happened had been a hard long fight. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“A lot but he is never coming back, now about that second kiss?” She laughed. “I would like that now because i have really missed you.” 

Without hesitation, Emmet had her in his arms granting her request. 

Carlisle watched from inside the house with a smile, happy to see Emmett finally have the happiness the rest of them had. 


End file.
